The Stargazers: Two lunatics (3)
thumb|700pxOnce upon a time there was a small city in Eledus called Exup which relied on its diviners, especially its astrologers. When suddenly the night is replaced by an eternal summer day none can tell the future anymore. Two people are found guilty: John, the only astronomer of Exup and Harald, the head of the astrologers. Together they must find a way to bring back the night and clean their names. Two lunatics John and Harald had left Exup silently, but decided to make camp just outside of town. It was eight in the morning, for Dru's sake! They should be in bed like every other night person. As the evening approached the men woke up like their usual time, broke up camp and continued their journey. 'We should have brought lanterns,' Harald mentioned. 'Why? We're emitting light,' John said. 'I feel like a fire fly.' He looked at his arm. A faint red light was emitting from it like he was indeed a glowing bug. Harald put his arm besides it for comparison. 'At least you're glowing red. I'm like a torch,' Harald said. There was still some daylight left, but the astrologer was already emitting a strong warm white light. 'Thanks to you and the curse we can at least travel at night, save money on lanterns and keep our day/night rhythm.' 'If you put it that way than yes, I'm more useful than, but that is nothing unusual.' 'Oh? Tell me, Harald. Which direction for the Land of Bankers? And I rather take a path through the mountains than cross the Plains of Decay,' John stated. His voice boomed through the silent night in the woods, but he didn't care. As two walking lights were not enough to attract one's curiosity, their voices wouldn't make a difference. Most people would take them for some ghosts. Or just two lunatics who angered a wizard. 'I…ehm…you don't know either!' Harald defended himself. 'I know we need to go north,' John said. 'I know that too.' 'No, you didn't.' 'Yes, I did.' 'No, you didn't.' 'So what use are you, sir Astronomer?' Harald changed the subject. 'Do you have a secret alliance with some eagles to bring us to our genie or what?' Harald said. Just in time he saw the creek in front of them. He took a run-up and jumped to the other side. 'No, but at least I can see the brightest stars and the moon,' John claimed. 'No, you can't.' 'Harald, come closer to the water. I can hardly see a thing.' 'See? You're lost without me.' The astrologer stepped to the side of the creek to give his companion a hand. John grabbed it, gave a strong pull and dragged Harald in the creek before stepping over the little water with ease. The moment of surprise gave the astronomer enough time to escape from the soaked through astrologer, however Harald had the benefit of proper light. Making the impossible possible again John started running just out of reach of Harald but within the astrologers radius of light. It made the chaser more than angry enough to run a marathon. John, on the other hand, still hated it to become wet and that was enough motivation from his side to stay out of Harald's hands. A marathon later (probably less) they had run their motivation away to kill each other. While catching their breath, Harald managed to pant: 'When we lift that curse and get home, I convince Midas to make your tower the red light district of Exup.' 'You know what a red light district is, don't you?' John panted. 'Of course I do,' Harald said. He leaned against a tree. 'It's the area where all the bankers live. You're as greedy and arrogant as they are.' 'You're joking, right?' 'Why would I joke? But anyway, where are we. Weren't you capable of seeing the moon and the brightest stars?' John walked a bit further away from Harald so he had a clearer vision of the sky, but he could not find the stars, nor the moon he saw so brightly earlier tonight. Maybe the trees blocked his view? The astronomer looked around and found a tree which seemed not too difficult to climb. When he reached the top he still didn't see the moon or the stars. Had the curse become stronger? Nah…why would you increase the power of an already powerful spell? Clouds! That was it! It just had become cloudy. 'John!' The astronomer turned towards the call of distress. From here he could see the faint light of Harald. He was moving, running again. From what? Quickly John climbed out of the tree and ran in the same direction as the astrologer as fast as possible. He did not see any traces of wild animals, nor he heard a sound excepts Harald's calls for help. Damm it! Why was he running after that astrologer? John knew some reasons, but they were all too sappy to acknowledged at this moment and in this life. Perhaps in another life and another moment. A chase was not very ideal to work on their current relationship. Wait, what? Rephrase, rephrase. Oh, never mind. He had an astrologer to save and something dangerous to fight. Hopefully it was not that dangerously. A rabbit or so. But a rabbit was fast…. Nope. Nope. John put his hope on a guinea pig. Preferably a white one. The black ones were so hard to see in the dark. To be continued This story wil continue in chapter 4: Shutting-up-astronomers-spell Categorie:The Stargazers Categorie:The Stargazers: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109